Monitoring devices have heretofore been provided for use with respirators. Many have been inadequate for a number of applications. For example, some would only provide an alarm upon a disconnect. Others which had over pressure alarm capabilities have been found to be unsatisfactory because they were unsuitable for low ranges of pressures which are encountered in intermittent mandatory ventilation and also in neonatal applications. There is therefore a need for a new and improved monitoring apparatus.